zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Giftwrapped
The day is finally here, for it´s the 25th of December There is no other day that I´ve waited for so eagerly every year Just like in my childhood, I´m all excited every time I wake up in the morning And it´s even better when I can spend those with my long-eared darling Yesterday, we helped a couple of charities and shared dinner with our families It´s nice to see strong the holiday spirit is in all of Zootopia´s denizens Judy has surely kept my spirit up throughout the entire holiday With a hard-working partner and girlfriend like her, I sure feel lucky Today´s the best day of the year, so of course I´m sharing it with her As I wake up here in my bed, I notice how warm it is here even though it´s winter The childlike joy and excitement fills me again, just like every Christmas I can´t wait to see what we´ve got for presents As I take a look around me, I don´t see Judy anywhere I guess you´re just taking a shower right now, my dear Suddenly, I notice a huge amount of presents underneath the Christmas tree There´s just as many of them for you as there is for me While I´m waiting for you, I check out some of my own presents first First I find something from my mom, which happens to be a nice bunny ornament Silver tableware from the Ottertons, new DVDs from Finnick and so much more I must´ve been quite nice this year to get so many of these But there is one unopened big present that stands out from the rest It´s a big one, about the size of a grown rabbit Without hesitation, I open the box and discover something wonderful there You´re there, my Judy, just wearing a Santa hat and giftwrapped in natural state Holding a candy cane and a mistletoe, you say “Merry Christmas, sweetheart” As I thank you, you give a peck on my snout I didn´t expect a surprise like this, but I sure love it anyway In a Santa hat, you sure look adorable and merry You also show a note you wrote for the present, which reads “No returns” I wouldn´t ever need to do that anyway, my beloved Carrots After you leave the box, we unwrap all the other presents together You discover the perfume I´ve gotten for you and from you, I´ve got new swimwear Looks like you made a great pick for my present once again But there is no better present I can get than the love of my bun I must say, this morning is not bad start for this Christmas Later today, we´ll enjoy some Christmas food too while watching TV specials Soon, we sit close to each other by the fireplace, drinking some eggnog It warms my heart when my Christmas bunny gives me a big, fluffy hug With candles and mistletoes around us, this is what this season truly feels like This is one of those days I want to share with only my most loved one I smile contently as you give me a few candy cane flavored kisses Couldn´t be any happier about the state where our relationship now is Our good hearts are at their strongest during this season of sharing With predator and prey spending Christmas like this, nothing can go wrong Judy, you just made this day an unforgettable one to your beloved Yet the greatest present I have doesn´t even need to be giftwrapped. Category:Oneshots Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:WildeHopps stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Christmas stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:NickXJudy